Babysitter Fatrick
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Fatrick's Diet!" |next = "SpongeCock HighPants" }} "Babysitter Fatrick" is a Season 1 episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. It is rated TV-14-DLV and C. Characters *Fatrick Star *SpongeCock SquarePants *Fricky SquarePants *Scott Kraps *Shitward Testicles (debut) *Gory the Snail *Eugene F. Kraps *Assy Cheeks (mentioned) Synopsis Fatrick has to babysit SpongeCock's son, Fricky, and Mr. Krap's nephew, Scott. Plot SpongeCock is taking care of his son, Fricky, when Mr. Kraps comes and says he´s going to a strip club and is asking SpongeCock to babysit Scott, his nephew. He says that he was looking after him for a week and then leaves. SpongeCock sighs because he has to babysit, and then Gory comes and is awfully sick. It turns out that he swallowed Assy's dildo and he needs to get it removed. SpongeCock is now more stressed out because he has no one to babysit the kids. He hears Fatrick taking a ginormous crap upstairs and then comes to get him. Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! SpongeCock tells Fatrick to babysit Fricky and Scott while he takes Gary to the vet. Fatrick explains that he´s booked up for the afternoon: he's going to take a crap at 2:00, then another at 2:30, then a ginormous, massive crap and 2:45. However, he agrees to do it under one condition: SponeCock gets him Ice Cream Cake while he's out. He then says fine, and SpongeCock goes out and tells Scott that he's going to hang out with Fricky and Fatrick. However, Scott is somewhat retarded and just screams in SpongeCock's face. SpongeCock then leaves with Gary, who´s still choking on a part of the dildo. Fatrick comes out and tells the kids that he is watching them. He calls them "donkeys," as that's what he calls everyone. He says that he is going to take a 15-minute crap while Scott and Fricky go and play or whatever. Scott goes up to Fricky and says that it's time for him to smack his dick, but Fricky runs away and finds the bathroom. He spies on Fatrick and hears him taking a massive crap while eating a bit of cheesecake. Fricky giggles for a second and Scott tries to bust through the door. He succeeds and both he and Fricky run in there to scare Fatrick, but Fatrick thinks that Fricky is one of his pieces of crap, and attempts to shove him down the toilet. He keeps trying to flush him down when Shitward looks out his window and sees the ruckus. He yells out and says "You immature little bitches!" He keeps insulting them when Fatrick magically appears behind him. He pounds Shitward with his big fat gut and Shitward lands in the toilet. Fatrick hears multiple screams and he finally notices that he mistook Fricky as one of his craps and pulls him out of the toilet. Fricky, drenched in Fatrick's shit, sprints away while Fatrick finishes his ice cream cake. Fatrick flushes one more time to make room for more shit, but he flushes Shitward down by accident! Fricky and Scott meet up again and decide to launch a basketball into a hoop from 100 feet away in the backyard. Fricky tells Scott that he will go first. When Fricky asks Scott if it will make it into the hoop, Scott says that it will go all the way to China instead, making Bobby reply in agreement with "Hell yeah." In slow motion, the ball goes and travels as slow as possible. It then goes over the net and it shows a map of China, where it shows the ball hitting the middle of the country. Once the ball lands it zooms into China where it shows the ball hitting a few citizens living in a large city. The reason these basketballs can make that incredible distance to China is because some of the basketballs were bought by Fatrick at a shady store selling cursed objects and Fatrick was planning to store them rather than throw them to China and be done with them forever. Once Fatrick discovers that his cursed balls are wasted and gone forever, he will most likely rage and find out whoever did it so he can punish them. Even though Fricky and Scott do not know what ever happened to the ball, Scott and Fricky states that it's Scott's turn and gives him a new ball. He launches the ball with such force that it lands on The Great Wall of China causing the people around it to scream in disbelief and run away. Fricky and Scott do not believe that the ball landed in China, but they still believe that the ball landed far away. Both of them try again with another new ball with no such luck in bringing the ball to China. Fricky admits that he is hungry and they both decide to go inside where they realize that Fatrick replaced all the food with ice cream cake and a little cheesecake. Fricky says that it is still food and they decide to feast on the delicious cake. Little do they know that Fatrick was planning to eat all that ice cream cake for dinner and when Fatrick finds out, he will be pissed. Scott asks if he can put his dick in the cake, but Fricky refuses. He then starts eating and Scott decides to eat as well. They get forks and eat. Meanwhile, Fatrick is still in the bathroom. He gets off of the toilet after a huge crap, but he's so much of an idiot that he locked himself in the bathroom. He then spends some time by replacing the toilet paper, but he gets interrupted by a smell. It's not his crap, and it's not his fingers that are covered in the messy crap. However, it's - ICE CREAM CAKE! Fatrick lets out a roar and smashes through the door with his fat ass. He runs the fastest he even ran to the fridge and found out that his ice cream cake is not there. He yells, "WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM CAKE!" However, he sees the culprits: Fricky and Scott. They run away and hide inside the toilet, as for they are midget size. Fatrick goes to the bathroom to take a crap (AGAIN!) and sees that the two kids are in the toilet. As a punishment for Fricky and Scott eating his ice cream cake, he flushes them down the toilet. SpongeCock and Gory return to find that Fatrick is by himself. He says that Fricky and Scott ate his cake and he flushed them down the toilet. SpongeCock is kind of enraged now! Is it because of the kids, though? No, it's because he forgot that he was going to have sex with a hot girl, but he couldn't (people these days) because time was short and he had to work at the Krusty Kock soon. It then cuts to Fricky and Scott who are now in the sewer, but there is so much crap and they yell to get out. Shitward then makes a cameo and says "Tell me about it" as the episode ends. Trivia *According to wordcounter.net, the plot is: :*1,181 words. :*6,281 characters. :*61 sentences. :*12 paragraphs. :*9th-10th grade reading level. :*4 minutes, 17 seconds reading time. :*6 minutes, 34 seconds speaking time. :*"Fatrick" is used more than any other word. Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:2017 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275